


Wanderer

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Light-hearted fluff, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun fell asleep with Donghae holding him, but wakes up to find the male gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/91767714877/imagine-person-a-waking-up-in-the-middle-of-the) prompt that Hanbeone had sent to me.

 

 

 

Snuggling deeper into his pillow, Kyuhyun groaned softly, legs slightly cramped due to how Donghae was spooning him from behind.

 

Nudging his legs out and away from his boyfriend’s, Kyuhyun sighed at the blissful feeling as he flexes his toes, stretching his legs, enjoying the cold part of the mattress that had yet to be touched.

 

Feeling himself lull back to sleep, Kyuhyun felt Donghae move behind him.

 

The arm over his hips tightened, snuggling closer to him as Donghae chased after him in his sleep, legs once again linked with Kyuhyun’s, a puff of air tickling the back of Kyuhyun’s nape.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head slightly, smiling as he falls back to sleep.

 

 

 

When he next wakes up, it’s because his toes are freezing.

 

Groaning and kicking the duvet to cover his feet again, Kyuhyun settled down again.

 

Only to jerk slightly at feeling an odd sensation to his back.

 

Turning slowly, Kyuhyun started to frown as he realised his bed was missing something.

 

Or rather, _someone_.

 

Reaching over to turn his lamp on and hissing at the bright light, Kyuhyun winced, blinking hard as he looked around his room for any sign of Donghae.

 

Seeing his bedroom door ajar slightly, Kyuhyun threw off the covers and forced his barely awake body to track down his missing boyfriend.

 

Peeking through the door to see the dorm in darkness, Kyuhyun became more awake as he grew more confused to Donghae’s whereabouts.

 

The bathroom light wasn’t on, the door shut, so he wasn’t in there.

 

Flicking the living room light on as he blindly enters, Kyuhyun frowns as he slowly looks around the space, seeing no sign of the older male.

 

Shuffling further into the room, Kyuhyun blinks at seeing a pair of socks on the floor beside the sofa.

 

Bending to pick up Donghae’s socks, and he knows they are his because Kyuhyun was the one to buy the Nemo socks as a joke, he looks around more carefully.

 

He trails into the kitchen, flicking on the light with a sharp flick and groans at seeing the male’s t-shirt dropped onto the floor.

 

“He’s slept walked again,” he mumbles to himself, moving to take back the shirt and leaving the kitchen after making sure he hasn’t missed any clues, turning the light off as he goes.

 

He then goes to the front door, checking the lock to see that it was still engaged and that there were no signs of Donghae being here.

 

He still unlocks the door and checks out into the corridor, eyes slowly scanning the area and carefully leaning out of the apartment to see further down near the elevator.

 

Once confident that Donghae hasn’t left, he goes back inside and searches the apartment more thoroughly.

 

He isn’t in Sungmin’s room, the older male oblivious to Kyuhyun snooping around his room as he snores lightly.

 

He isn’t in Hyukjae’s room, and Kyuhyun is careful not to touch _anything_ to rouse the lightsleeper or show any indication someone has been in his room.

 

Starting to feel slightly worried now, Kyuhyun slowly walks back to his room, hand tracing the wall in search of the light switch. Carefully turning the light on, Kyuhyun’s eyes immediately fall down at seeing Donghae’s boxers dropped against the side of the wall on the other side, making it so Kyuhyun hadn’t felt it with his own feet as he came and went.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes are then drawn back to the bathroom he had dismissed so early on.

 

Opening the door slowly and pulling on the cord, the bright light flickers on and Kyuhyun’s growing anxiety over his sleepwalking boyfriend dims.

 

He sighs softly. “Oh Hae.”

 

Donghae twitches slightly at Kyuhyun’s voice, curling tighter against the shower wall he’s sleeping in.

 

As Kyuhyun puts Donghae’s clothes on the counter, he steps into the shower and crouches down to rouse the sleeping male.

 

“Hae?” Kyuhyun softly calls, nudging him slightly.

 

Donghae stirs. “Shower...not…”

 

Kyuhyun can’t help but smile as he carefully places Donghae’s arm around his shoulder and slowly lifts him up, hoping the action will cause him to stir more.

 

It does, and Donghae jerks slightly, almost hitting his head off the tiled wall if Kyuhyun hadn’t reacted quickly enough.

 

“I need you to stand up and be awake just for a minute,” he coos softly as Donghae makes half lucid mumbles under his breath as he clings to Kyuhyun.

 

As they stumble out of the shower, Kyuhyun can feel Donghae slipping back to sleep as his body gets heavier.

 

“Hae!”

 

Kyuhyun groans, his back flaring in pain as he stabilizes them against the counter, Donghae hugging him, head lolled on Kyuhyun’s shoulder as he sleeps.

 

“You’re like an overgrown kid,” Kyuhyun mutters as he starts to carefully carry/drag Donghae out of the bathroom.

 

As he reaches his bedroom door, Hyukjae’s cracks open, showing the male rubbing his eyes as he freezes at seeing Kyuhyun with a sleeping, buttnaked, Donghae.

 

“....What?” Hyukjae sleepily questions, staring at them.

 

Kyuhyun heaves Donghae up as his grip on the male slips. “He slept walked.”

 

Hyukjae nods slowly, still half asleep as Kyuhyun gets them into his bedroom.

 

As he slowly eases Donghae back on the bed, he sighs with relief, shaking his arms as the older male immediately stretches out, hugging the duvet to him.

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun turns back to get the male’s clothes he had left in the bathroom.

 

Hyukjae blinks at him as he does his business, his half awake state not in the right gear to berate Kyuhyun from being in the same room as he pees.

 

“Why?” Hyukjae groans out, yawning.

 

Kyuhyun shrugs, making sure he’s got everything. “Probably thought he had slept in and was going through his morning routine.”

 

Hyukjae chokes on his yawn as he nods.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, leaving. “Night, hyung.”

 

Hyukjae mumbles a reply back and Kyuhyun shuts his bedroom door behind him, eyes on the slumbering male in the middle of his bed.

 

Working on Skeleton and rehearsing it, his drama shooting, their new variety show, and also preparing for their comeback album, it must have finally got to Donghae because the male only ever sleepwalks when he’s stressed and exhausted, his mind unable to switch off without panicking he’s going to miss something.

 

Kyuhyun dumps the male’s clothes on the floor beside the bed and gently sits on the bed, hand on the lamp to turn it off as he checks the time on Donghae’s phone.

 

At seeing the male’s alarm set for 6:15am with the title as ‘morning drama shoot’, Kyuhyun worries his bottom lip at seeing that he has only another two hours to sleep.

 

Putting the phone back down, Kyuhyun turns the light off and carefully lies down, facing Donghae.

 

As his eyes slowly adjust to the darkness, Kyuhyun remains awake just a little longer, making sure Donghae doesn’t move to leave again.

 

He drifts off after awhile.

 

 

 

Hearing a shrill alarm go off behind him, Kyuhyun jerks awake, heart beating wildly as Donghae groans.

 

Kyuhyun beats him to it and turns it off.

 

The morning light has lit his room a little, allowing Kyuhyun to see Donghae stretching with his eyes shut still, groaning a little.

 

He watches as the male suddenly jerks, arm feeling around him, and Kyuhyun smirks a little as he searches for Kyuhyun.

 

As the male’s eyes snap open, Kyuhyun catches his searching hand. “Morning.”

 

Donghae blinks at him, confused. “You weren’t on that side last night.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles gently as he follows Donghae’s tug. “You slept walked again,” he tells him softly, and Donghae lets out a long sigh.

 

“Where did I go?” he whispers, part mortified and part disappointed in himself.

 

Kyuhyun presses a light kiss to the male’s forehead to soothe him. “You stayed in the apartment,” he assures. “You just went to the bathroom.”

 

Donghae’s nose nudges against Kyuhyun’s, eyes shut. “Explains my lack of attire,” he jokes lightly, and Kyuhyun kisses him gently, wanting to soothe him.

 

Donghae sighs softly into their kiss, his arms wrapping around Kyuhyun to press him close as they slowly kiss.

 

“You need to rest more,” Kyuhyun orders firmly.

 

“I will,” Donghae promises, and Kyuhyun pulls back, his time up with the male since he had been keeping track of it.

 

He pecks the male’s nose with a kiss. “You can have your shower now.”

 

Donghae smiles a little, kisses him once more, and climbs over Kyuhyun so he can get ready.

 

Kyuhyun clutches the duvet to him, watching as Donghae moves around his bedroom in his naked glory, and can’t help but smirk as he watches that bubble butt leave his bedroom to take his morning shower.

 

While he can’t always prevent Donghae from sleepwalking, and it’s not like this happens a lot - only every so often, he can at least care for him through it and try to ensure the male is aware of when he has and they can hopefully slacken some of the stress he’s feeling.

 

In the meantime, Kyuhyun will just have to keep a closer ear out for any signs of Donghae moving through the night.

 

And if that fails, he has a pair of handcuffs somewhere that can come in handy again.

 

 

 


End file.
